Dolores Innecesarios
by Zenaida Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia se esta portando de manera Taciturna, Ichigo ara cualquier cosa para que vuelva hacer la de antes una serie de sucesos les ayudara a fortalezer sus lazos y sus sentimientos seran descubiertos.Mal Summary 100%ICHIRUKI! Lean xfavor!One-shot...


Hola eh aquí yo con otra de mis historias con la diferencia que este es un one-shot muy largo bueno como vosotros ya sabéis que yo soy una pinche escritora de pacotilla se que NO es el cumpleaños de mi querida Rukia pero me dieron ganas xD y esto es lo que pasa después de que vuelven a Karakura nuestros protagonistas ( en la peli Fade to Black)…

Bleach NO es mío y la canción le pertenece únicamente a Enrique Iglesias

* * *

><p>Comienzo POV'S Ichigo<p>

Hoy es el cumpleaños de la enana y no sé que darle además ella ya nunca sonríe y siempre se la pasa sola y deprimida yo no sé como animarla Maldición! Ella siempre me anima y yo no sé cómo responderle en estos momentos me siento tan patético

Quizás hubiese sido mejor si no la hubiese atravesado con mi Katana cuando se había fusionado con esos hermanos, si tan solo yo hubiese buscado otra solución pero no siempre tengo que ser un idiota, ella está en mi habitación en el armario como siempre iré e intentare hablar con ella de una vez por todas

-Rukia abre la puerta del armario-grito desde afuera del armario

-….-al ver que la enana no me abre abro la puerta de golpe pero lo que me asombra es que la enana no está ahí

-Buscas a Rukia-chan?-me pregunto el viejo verde-Si la estas buscando hace rato la estaba atacando un Arrancar extraño, yo la lleve donde Urahara para que la atienda ya que estaba muy herida-me conto yo me preocupe no era normal que ella no se defendiera con esas cosas normalmente ella se desquitaba con ellos siempre descargaba así su dolor y frustración nunca se quedaba con brazos cruzados soy un inútil ni siquiera para eso la protegí…..

-Ya vengo Papa iré donde Urahara-aviso antes de salir corriendo Asia Rukia

-Abre la puerta Urahara!-grito desde afuera llevaba mucho impulso si no calculaba rompería la puerta de Urahara-san y así como son ellos me tocaría pagarla…

-Hola Kurosaki-san que se te ofrece?-me pregunto Urahara con el abanico en la mano

-Busco a Rukia papa me dijo que está aquí-dije entrando realmente no me importaba nada en ese momento solo quería ver a la enana

Entro en una habitación y ahí veo a Tessai, Yoruichi y a Rukia ella estaba acostada en el futon tenía una sábana blanca hasta la cintura y ella tenía un kimono blanco puesto Tessai le estaba terminando de vendar el abdomen ,Yoruichi la miraba como escudriñándola y Rukia estaba sudando con una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro

-Yoruichi-san que haces?-pregunte ya que estaba demasiado interesada viéndola

-Nada-se levanto-No la presiones Idiota-me dijo cuando paso a mi lado acaso ella sabía lo que estaba pasando

-Tessai-san dígame como son sus heridas?-le pregunte

-Son un poco graves algunas por ejemplo la del brazo derecho es demasiado extensa incluso tiene una en la espalda que es más grave que esa pero solo son dos las demás son fáciles de curar como esta-me dijo señalándole el rostro ahí tenía una cortada en el labio y en la mejilla, le puso una curita en la mejilla sin embargo en el labio no le izó nada

-Porque no usa Kido para curárselo?-le pregunte ya que no izó nada

-No es necesario eso se cura en un periodo de tiempo corto así que si me disculpa me retiro ya hice lo que tenía que hacer-me dijo antes de salir

Observe a Rukia ella se miraba intranquila tenía el entrecejo fruncido y de vez en cuando gemía de dolor

Me le acerque y ocupe el lugar que antes tenía Yoruichi, Ururu entro y me llevo dos tasas de te me indico cual era la mía y cual la de Rukia en definitiva estaba confundido porque Ururu me dijo cual tomar y cual no y como por arte de magia Urahara aprecio y me dijo porque

-Kurosaki-san si tomas la de Kuchiki-san posiblemente enfermes ya que ese te tiene una sustancia que sirve para curar heridas mínimas así como la de la mejilla y labio-indico-ella tiene muchas de esas así que NO te la tomes-

-Está bien Urahara pero no me pegues-le dije con sorna es cierto que soy un poco tonto a veces pero no significa que sea un completo estúpido

-Mmmmm- al parecer mi enana favorita ya estaba despertando

-Rukia?-le dije tal vez así me volteaba a ver

-Mmmm…ah uhgg!-se levanto de golpe causando que la herida de la espalda se resintiera con ella

-Ten tómatelo-le ofrecí el te tal vez eso le aliviaría un poco ella me miro sorprendida y a la vez contrariada pero finalmente lo tomo y poco a poco se lo tomo

-Ufff-escuche su suspiro cargado de angustia-porque estás aquí ichigo?-me pregunto

-Es obvio yo quiero hablar contigo sobre tu estado de ánimo-le dije ok! Quizás fue demasiado directo pero todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz

-No sé de qué me hablas yo estoy bien-me contesto como que si fuese lo más normal- Tu eres el que anda raro- comento causando que me salieran unas venitas en mi sien

-Es a eso lo que me refiero siempre quieres hablar de otra cosa eres incapaz de tocar este tema Rukia-le dije ya mostrando mi molestia sinceramente me intentaba mantener calmado pero con ella actuando de esa forma taciturna me era imposible

-Yo…. Siéndote sincera soy capaz de tocar este tema pero es muy difícil para mí hacerlo-me dijo bajando la mirada rompiendo el enlace visual que sosteníamos

Realmente me sorprendió ella era la primera vez que estaba haciéndome frente cuando quería hablar con ella y sus palabras eran sinceras lo que me extrañaba era que días antes ella me evitaba, se encerraba o nunca llegaba a la casa para no encontrarse conmigo acaso yo la presionaba tanto?

_Flash Back_

_-Rukia maldición contéstame!-le grite sacudiéndola cada vez que la veía ella bajaba la mirada_

_-Diablos Ichigo que quieres que te diga!-me grito ella estaba algo desesperada de vez en cuando se le quebraba la voz_

_-Dime porque demonios ya no eres como antes! Ya no me golpeas ni me insultas solo me evitas e ignoras-_

_-No te evito ni te ignoro! Solo que yo… yo…-de nuevo empezó a dudar en hablarme a veces la ofendía incluso le empujaba pero ella no reaccionaba_

_-Tu que! Nunca me dices nada!-_

_-Yo no me siento bien contento! yo realmente no me siento bien-susurraba esperando que yo la consolara pero como saben soy un imbécil_

_-Diablos! Porque? A eso me refiero, ves esto es lo que pasa siempre te has vuelto muy distante y sensible!-le gritaba como que si estuviese molesto con ella aunque si lo estaba ya casi nunca la veía y de paso me evitaba(según yo)_

_-Maldición!-comenzó a ahogarse en su propio llanto ella no deseaba llorar de nuevo no enfrente mío por eso siempre intentaba reprimir sus llantos desconsolados vengándose con los hollows_

_-Adiós contigo no se puede hablar porque te pones "sensible"-eso fue lo último que le grite desde entonces no eh hablado con ella_

_Fin flash back_

-Porque ambos somos….. amigos, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea que quieras-le dije intentando romper esa horrible barrera que se había formado entre ella y yo además me costó mucho pronunciar eso

-….-ella no me contesto

-Ven-le indique que se sentara en mi regazo ella me miro dubitativa pero me izó caso y se sentó sobre mi luego yo le puso mis dos brazos extendidos a sus lados con mi mano derecha le tape los ojos luego con mi mano izquierda la puse entre su cuello y hombro, apoyé mi cabeza del lado contrario de mi muñeca quedando me boca muy cerca de su cuello maldición ella huele demasiado bien!

Conduje mi muñeca asía el centro de su cuello y le apreté la garganta un poco cosa que a ella le afecto jadeo un poco pero como no podía ni ver se quedo quieta de nuevo

-Q-que quieres hacerme?-me pregunto su voz se notaba que estaba entre sorprendida y asustada

-Nada que no sea bueno-le susurre al oído, pude sentir como ella trago saliva nerviosa ya que aún conservaba la muñeca en su cuello- o acaso no confías en mi?-

-Claro que confió en ti tonto si no lo hiciera no dejaría ni que te me acercaras-me contesto un tanto nerviosa o será que estaba ansiosa por algún movimiento que hiciese?

Nuevamente estaba concentrado armando todo lo que le iba a decir después de que lograse tal Azaña que en estos momentos intentaba realizar, baje un poco mas mi muñeca hasta que quedase en su pecho cosa que me pareció ver un tono carmesí en sus pálidas mejillas también note que su respiración parecía agitada

Y tal y como lo pensé sentí en la palma de mi mano el latir de su corazón cosa que me lleno de tranquilidad y ternura ya que ella se estaba dejando que yo la "manoseara" según algún pervertido como Keigo pero para ella y yo no era así, yo quería sentir su corazón en mi palma como que si yo lo sostuviera en mis manos, como deseaba que ese corazón que según ella estaba "inerte" me perteneciera solo a mi

Rukia calmo su respiración y me pregunto- Cual es el punto de esto?-yo no le respondí con mi cabeza empuje suavemente la de ella asía abajo para que ella escuchase mi corazón

Escuche como ella suspiro al sentir mi corazón que en ese momento estaba n poco acelerado yo apreté una vez su pecho porque perdí su latir aunque cuando lo sentí de nuevo era acelerado al igual que el mío, me quede unos momentos así con ella para estabilizarnos ya cuando estábamos calmados le dije

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo puedes decirme que me odias, que deseas matarme, que soy un idiota, puedes llorar y desahogarte también o puedes decirme que…-

-Mmm qué?-me pregunto ya notablemente relajada

-Que me amas-le dije en tono burlón pero era medio en broma medio en serio aunque por eso escuche una risita nerviosa de parte de ella- Porque te ríes enana?-le pregunte en el mismo tono

-Por nada-me contesto dejándose caer con todo su peso- Acaso tu no tienes ningún miedo?-me pregunto

-Miedo? Depende de que miedo hables..-le conteste realmente era muy cómodo estar así con ella

-Miedo a querer a alguien más de lo debido y pues tu ya sabes….-oh como me gustaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser

-Yo se que?-pregunte haciéndome el idiota aunque claro para ella lo era y sabia a que se refería

-Pues….pues…-a ella le costaba mucho hablar de temas así por eso a veces la presionaba me encantaba como se ponía de nerviosa-pues….ahh tu sabes enamorarte-me dijo finalmente aunque claro su voz estaba en un tono neutro no podía distinguir muy bien que sentía aunque su pulso la delataba estaba nerviosa

-Mmmm depende de quién sea-le conteste haciendo que se alargara la conversación

-Oh-

-Pero no tengo ningún miedo a eso-le conteste-mi único miedo con eso es que me rechace, pero como soy tan guapo no creo que lo haga y mas con este sexy color de cabello-le susurre de forma socarrona ganándome una risa suave hace mucho que no la escuchaba ni reír ni hablar

-Hablando así te pareces a Yumichika-me dijo comparándome con el tío que solo se miraba al espejo

-Aja-susurre pero necesitaba ir de inmediato a ese punto de la conversación que era cuando ella se alejaba lo mas que podía- y me dirás porque estas así? Tu no eres una persona taciturna enana…-

-….-nuevamente no obtuve respuesta alguna de ella se intento levantar pero no la deje la presiona mas contra mi pecho para que nuevamente se calmara hasta yo me sentía muy relajado y cómodo teniendo "su corazón en mis manos"

-Porque nunca me contestas?-le pregunte

-Porque es algo que…que..es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa-me dijo finalmente debido a eso todo su orgullo y fortaleza se vino abajo?

-Pero dime Rukia que es lo que te afecta tanto?-

-No poder haberlos protegido…yo..no….yo…soy..una..inútil- susurro entrecortadamente

Finalmente se estaba abriendo a mí de nuevo había esperado tantos días para esto incluso casi un mes de no hablarnos, me quede un momento callado para destaparle los ojos y quitarle las manos de encima aunque ella no se movió con cuidado le di vuelta para que quedase cara a cara conmigo pero ella se acurruco y encerró su rostro en mi pecho y ahí comenzó a soltarse en llanto

Yo la abrazaba dándole consuelo realmente estaba deprimida pero me destruía verla llorar y más cuando ese par de hermanos murieron en sus brazos

-Yo…No…Pude….Protegerlos…Yo…los….amaba….como…que …..si …..fuesen….mis hijos….-lloraba espasmódicamente tanto tiempo sin desahogarse se le había olvidado hasta como se debía llorar

-Ya no te culpes Rukia, no fue tu culpa-le susurre al oído parecía una niña pequeña llorando por un juguete

-Yo….los….olvide….si…tan..solo….yo…..fuese…mas…fuerte…..-seguía murmurando cosas así

-Rukia mírame-le dije tomando su mentón ella se negaba a levantar su rostro parecía como si tuviese miedo a que yo la viera llorar-Mírame-le exigí cosa que a ella le asusto un poco pero levanto la mirada le levante el rostro y seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares tenia la nariz roja al igual que sus ojos

Me acerque a ella y junte nuestras frentes juntando a la vez nuestras narices yo la miraba a los ojos ella también lo hacía y había una diminuta sonrisa en su cara

-Eres un….Idiota-me dijo con leves espasmos aun las mejillas las tenia sonrojadas al igual que yo se miraba realmente hermosa

-Lose y tu una enana-le dije

A lo lejos escuche como Urahara le gritaba a Yoruichi que cogiera las armas

-Que sucede allá afuera?-pregunto Rukia yo no lo sabía pero no dejaría que la lastimaran ahora que las cosas se comenzaban a solucionar

-No lose pero no te separes de mi-le conteste

-Oe no te quieras hacer el héroe ahora Idiota solo fue una crisis sentimental-le dijo recobrando ese brillo en sus ojos

-Aja claro-le conteste ya volvía a ser la misma salvaje de siempre (xD)

Hubo una gran explosión y salimos volando el almacén Urahara ya no existía solo estaban los escombros intente proteger a Rukia con mi cuerpo pero ella salió volando también a unos metros pude observar luchar a Urahara y Yoruichi pero no encontraba a la enana busque a mi enana con la mirada y la encontré tosiendo sangre en medio de los escombros

-Rukia!-le grite ella instantáneamente volteo a ver

El Arrancar que luchaba con Urahara y Yoruichi escucho el nombre que salió de mis labios me asuste porque se dirigió directo asía la enana yo use el Shumpo y me pare enfrente de ella para protegerla

-Kuchiki Rukia corrígeme si me equivoco?-le pregunto a la enana como que si ella lo conociera, escuche maldecir a Rukia por no encontrar su Zampackuto

-Te estoy hablando Kuchiki-le hablo el Arrancar con sumo rencor

-Que quieres?-le contesto con odio

Me sorprendí se hablaban como que si fuesen enemigos de toda la vida

-Tu sabes tenemos una batalla incompleta y me gustaría exterminarte YA!-grito cuando se abalanzo contra Rukia yo me intente adelantar para recibir el golpe pero Rukia alzo su mano susurro unas cosas y una gran barrera los rodeo a ellos dos intente romper esa barrera pero me resultaba imposible ya cuando la arena se disipo pude observar a la enana que sangraba del hombro, ambos se miraban con gran odio

-Porque nunca te rindes!-le grito a pesar que estaba afuera de la barrera podía escuchar todo lo que decían

-Ya te dije YO debí cuidarlos ellos tendrían que haberme querido a mi NO a ti tu los olvidaste!-le grito el Arrancar-Porque querían verte murieron!-

-Y tu crees que no me importa eso es lo que más me duele!-le contesto

El Arrancar rechino los dientes, alzo su Zampackuto asía arriba y de esta salieron dos resplandores rojos se formaron dos sombras que poco a poco se convertían en…..

-Homura…Shisuku…..-susurro Rukia con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Rukia!-gritaron ambos y la abrazaron

Observe como ella dejaba caer su Zampackuto para abrazar a los chicos pero ella no se dio cuenta que el Arrancar aparecía detrás de ellos para atacarla

-RUKIAAA!-grite enserio estaba desesperado no quería que la hirieran

Fin POV Ichigo

Comienzo POV Rukia

Escucho como Ichigo me grita desde afuera sé que es lo que me intenta decir es que el Arrancar viene tras ellos pero él hace lo mismo que yo hice con los Hollows así que por eso dejare que el descargue todo ese dolor que siente ojala y salga "viva" de esta

Veo el odio reflejado en sus ojos comienza a atacarme primero me atraviesa el vientre después me hiere de lado todo el abdomen comienzo a ver borroso y no distingo bien lo que hace solo siento varios golpes y mucha sangre salir de mis heridas lo último que sentí fue una gran punzada en mi pecho acaso el atravesó mi corazón?

Oigo la voz de mi Zampackuto decirme que me levante tome mi Katana y lo ataque que no me da por vencida pero no siento mi cuerpo solo siento esa gran angustia de nuevo

Abro los ojos y estoy en el suelo a unos metros logro divisar las partículas espirituales del cuerpo de el Arrancar también escucho como Ichigo me habla pero lo siento muy distante acaso enserio estoy muriendo? No puede ser recientemente me di cuenta de lo que Ichigo puede hacer para animarme y me enamore mas de él es imposible no quiero morir! No quiero! Aunque una parte de mi ya está cansada de luchar y esa parte me está venciendo finalmente me convenzo que para que yo descanse en paz mi única salida es morir

Tal vez todo sea mejor si muero, pero escucho las voces de una niña y de un niños esperen ellos son Homura y Shisuku

-_Rukia!-escucho que me gritan-Rukiaa! No te vayas __**el **__te necesita! Nosotros siempre te querremos aunque no vengas con nosotros pero ve con __**el**__ porqué el te necesita más que nosotros!- me gritaban acaso sabían lo que yo pensaba?_

_-Yo….-intento contestarles pero es como que si estuviese hablando sola-Nose…..-_

_-El te ama!-me grito Homura me sorprendí jamás pensé en eso yo acepto que lo amo pero él siente lo mismo por mi? Eso es algo que siempre me tortura por las noches _

_-Si Rukia el te quiere mucho solo escúchalo!-me grito Shisuku era raro oírlo hablarme así ya que normalmente el no hablaba mucho además no entendí eso de escucharlo solo oía a ambos niños _

_-Abre los ojos por favor-me pidió de nuevo Shisuku yo tenía miedo de abrirlos y si realmente había muerto…._

_Abrí los ojos con lentitud estaba en un extraño desierto lo raro era que en vez de arena había nieve Homura y Shisuku estaban a mi lado ambos sostenían mis muñecas, ese mundo era extraño pensé que era mi mundo interno pero no estaba Sode no Shirayuki tampoco estaba el rio congelado ni las montañas y pinos solo ese extraño desierto y en el cielo no habían estrellas ni luna llena como en mi mundo interno TODO era diferente TODO era totalmente lo contrario_

_-Ya puedes escucharlo Rukia?-me pregunto Homura_

_Intente agudizar mi sentido de la audición pero solo escuchaba el viento helado, este pegaba en mis mejillas y asía que yo temblara de vez en cuando debido a la temperatura tan fría que había_

_-Rukia recuerdas cuando tu eras así como este desierto?-me preguntaron al unisonó los niños_

_-S-si lo recuerdo-le conteste realmente lo recordaba fue cuando asesine a Kaien-dono me sentía como una persona vacía sin deseos ni anhelos solo era un cascaron vacio sin emociones ni corazón_

_-Quieres volver hacer así como esto?-escuche una voz no sabía quién era no lo podía ver pero su voz JAMAZ la olvidaría él era Kaien-dono quizás si había muerto y estaba en algún lugar cercano al cielo _

_-No…-conteste suavemente realmente pensaba que había muerto pero me negaba a creerlo algo confuso no?_

_-Escucha su voz, inténtalo Kuchiki!-escuche como un grito de ánimo cosa que funciono _

_-Lo siento…..-susurre mas para mí misma que para los niños que estaban a mi lado_

_-Porque te disculpas hermanita?-escuche la voz de una mujer me desconcertó porque me llamo hermanita y porque nunca había escuchado esa voz_

_-Quien eres?-pregunte ya que una persona muy parecida a mi estaba ahí de hecho era increíblemente idéntica a mi o era aleves? No lo sabía pero quizás ella era Hisana…_

_-Hermanita-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-Perdóname por abandonarte en ese horrible lugar-la verdad yo era la que me sentía culpable de vez en cuando tal vez yo le exigía mucho cuando era pequeña-No pienses eso porque no es cierto-acaso ella podía escuchar lo que pensaba? Todo era raro estando ahí adentro_

_-Vamos Kuchiki! No seas así de masoquista!-escuche a Kaien-dono el estaba frente a mí! Tan ciega estuve _

_-N-no soy masoquista Kaien-dono!-le dije un poco sonrojada el siempre causaba algo así en mi interior aunque había aclarado que él me ponía nerviosa con sus acotaciones y lo único que sentía por él era nada más que un gran respeto y admiración_

_-Claro que si lo eres!-me gritaron todos al unisonó era increíble todos los que habían muerto por mi culpa estaban ahí dándome ánimos para seguir con mi no vida después que me dijeron eso todos me dedicaron una cálida sonrisa_

_-Hola…..-escuche una quinta voz acaso estaba volviéndome loca!_

_-H-hola-conteste era una mujer muy hermosa tenía los ojos color miel como los de Ichigo y su cabello era castaño ahora que recuerdo es la mujer que sale en el poster de Isshin-san es la señora Masaki_

_-Por favor-me dijo no sabía qué era lo que me pedía- Por favor escucha el llanto de mi hijo pidiendo que regreses….-_

_-Q-que?-acaso dijo llanto? realmente no pensaba que eso sucediera todo se comenzó a volver oscuro de nuevo aunque escuche algo que me dejo completamente sorprendida y a la vez me dejo sumamente feliz_

_-"Feliz cumpleaños Rukia Kuchiki"-me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y lo último que escuche fue lo que dijo la señora Masaki- Pasa un feliz cumpleaños junto a mi hijo por favor…..-_

_Sentí toda esa oscuridad absorberme de nuevo y después no pude escuchar nada mas_

Fin POV' Rukia

Ichigo sujetaba a Rukia la tenia reposando en su pecho el lloraba desconsoladamente y le susurraba hasta gritarle al cielo -¡PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE! ¡DEVUELMELA!- el realmente estaba desesperado que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y Yoruichi y Urahara lo observaban sumamente serios aunque yoruichi lo miraba con cierta lastima ya que sabía sobre los sentimientos del peli naranja asía la ajivioleta/azul

-Kurosaki-san porfavor permíteme revisarla-le pidió Urahara casi rogando al ver el estado tan deplorable del Shinigami Sustituto

-NO!-le grito mientras la apretaba mas-NO LA SOLTAREEEEEEE!-este ultimo grito vino acompañado de una inmensa energía espiritual negra con rojo cosa que izó sobresaltarse a Yoruichi

-Cálmate Kurosaki-san-pidió al peli naranjo quien comenzaba a transformarse en Hollow

Sin embargo esto último no lo escucho y se transformo en ese monstruo que tanto odiaba y todo por la gran agonía del momento lo siguiente que paso fue que en un destello de luz masivo Rukia reposaba en brazos de Yoruichi quien tenía una mirada de tristeza asía la pelinegra que sostenía

-Kisuke….-susurro viendo al sombrerero de reojo

-Ve y ten cuidado…..-dijo desenvainando a Benihime mantendría ocupado un buen rato a Hichigo

Yoruichi corría a todo dar con ella en brazos

-Diablos Byakuya-bo no se pondrá contento…-mascullo cuando vio a la morena que comenzaba a brillar de azul/violeta para desaparecer

Llego a el cementerio por suerte ahí estaba esa humana dejándole flores a su hermano difunto esa peli naranja le ayudaría

Con cuidado deposito a Rukia a un costado de la tumba que decía Masaki Kurosaki llamo a Inoue allí ella invoco el Santeen kesshun de Stubaki y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente

-No puedes curarla más rápido veo que la herida del pecho y le del vientre no secan de sangrar-

-Es que esas heridas Stubaki no las puede curar porque están o las hicieron con un sentimiento negativo-explico Orihime

De repente se escucho un alarido de Hollow a unos metros de donde estaban Yoruichi se levanto y le dijo a Inoue que se apresurara ya que Ichigo estaba cerca y podían suceder cosas peores

Rukia quien había estado inconsciente en todo ese tiempo de repente abrió sus ojos azul/violeta pero lo asombroso fue que un aura blanca la rodeo y sus ojos estaban completamente opacos y sin vida además que las heridas mayores que tenía como la del pecho y la del vientre seguían abiertas y sangrando en el pecho se le formo una especie de cadena a la pelinegra que daba hasta el hueco que tenia Ichigo en el pecho

Rukia saco su Zampackuto y apunto asía Ichigo y comenzaron a luchar Yoruichi buscaba con desesperación a Urahara al no encontrarlo Inoue miraba a la pelinegra con terror parecía una muerta luchando su piel extremadamente pálida sus ojos opacos y todas esas heridas la asía que la viera con terror

Rukia observo un momento a Ichigo y después volteo así Orihime y susurro suavemente-Vete Inoue es peligroso…-

Orihime solo escucho eso cuando sintió que alguien la cargaba a toda prisa para alejarse de ahí

-Inoue-san que estas pensando en quedarte en medio de esos dos!-le exigió el Quincy que corría con ella en brazos

-Ishida-kun…-susurro mientras ambos desaparecían del campo de batalla

-Maldición Kisuke te matare si es que no estás muerto! Aparece maldito Idiota!-grito Yoruichi ya desesperada buscando con rabia al tendedero sabia que el muy holgazán debería de haberle puesto un Kido para inmovilizar a Ichigo y el tomaría su siesta tranquilamente JA! Lo conocía perfectamente nunca la podría engañar y en efecto cuando volvió donde antes estaba su Tienda el tendedero estaba en una amacha recostado con un pequeño ventilador al lado y Tessai y los niños trabajando arduamente para reconstruir el Almacén

-KISUKE!-le grito con una venita en la sien

-Oe o cálmate Yoruichi-san no ah pasado nada-dijo como si nada

-Ichigo esta poseído y Rukia está muerta! Y lo peor ambos están luchando y una extraña cadena apareció en el ´pecho de ambos enlazándolos

-Lose…Yoruichi-san, pero recuerda que ellos dos solos deben enfrentarse eso no nos incumbe a nosotros si no mal recuerdo a nosotros nos paso algo similar con respecto al _amor no?-_le recordó

-Tienes Razón….-dijo relajando su mirada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ichigo….-su voz resonaba en su mundo interno

-O-san?-pregunto levantándose

-No soy yo Ichigo…..-contesto su Zampackto desde lo alto de una especie de montaña miro a su alrededor y observo un mundo lleno de nieve era muy hermoso tenia pinos altos y sakuras con sus flores como que si no estuviese nevando pero algo en ese mundo no parecía estar bien

era el mundo de Ichigo

2. Zangetsu qué diablos asía ahí?

demonios tenia tanto frio?

estaba SU enana endemoniada?

-Si quieres saber si está bien tienes que ir a por ella-hablo Sode no Shirayuki apareciendo tras Zangetsu-Ella está en un lugar donde nosotros la podemos ver pero no la podemos tocar-susurro cerrando sus ojos en ese Zangetsu percibió la punzada de dolor en el pecho de la bella dama al saber el estado eufórico de su joven dueña entonces el tomo su muñeca y las entrelazo con sus dedos intentando reconfortarla cosa que funciono

-Dime donde tengo que ir!-le grito Ichigo desesperado

Sode no Shirayuki señalo el cielo oscuro y estrellado más exactamente el objeto que iluminaba todo ese mundo

-Tienes que ir a su corazón…-susurro viendo la luna

-Su corazón….es la luna cierto Sode no Shirayuki?-pregunto Zangetsu viendo como Ichigo se alejaba a mucha velocidad

-Si la luna es su corazón y al mismo tiempo es la que enlaza nuestros mundos Zangetsu ambos sin darse cuenta se conectaron aun mas cuando_- fue cortada por Zangetsu quien sonrió captando totalmente el mensaje dándole un suave beso en los labios

-MALDICION!-pensaba Ichigo que corría por todos lados de esa mundo perfecto y hermoso hasta que paro en un rio a simple vista parecía congelado pero cuando lo mirabas más detalladamente te dabas cuenta de que era lo contrario-uh? que es eso?-susurro en voz alta observando cómo se miraban dos figuras combatiendo

Maldición!-pensó exasperado nuevamente viendo que eran él y Rukia aunque observo que ambos tenían una especie de cadena conectando sus corazones aunque esa mínima alegría se esfumo al ver que su hollow trataba de romper esa cadena cada vez que podía la agarra con fuerza jalándola desde su pecho o desde el de Rukia sus ojos se dilataron al máximo al ver a la pequeña shinigami gritar de dolor cuando su hollow se coloco sobre ella hundiendo sus garras en su pequeña, lastimada y cremosa espalda haciendo al mismo tiempo que su cola se pasara sobre la herida de su vientre serpenteando su cuerpo dañándolo a un nivel que ni siquiera Ichigo había logrado lo que más lo sorprendió fue cuando ella a pesar de estar siendo torturada física y emocionalmente se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo que pudo escuchar fue un suave-Te a..mo..n-no..l-lo..ol..v-vi..des-antes de que el agua se congelara

-No!-grito parándose de repente para mirar la luna con dolor-_ Un momento su Zampackto me dijo que fuese a su corazón-observo el astro brillante-tengo que llegar a la luna-pensó con sus ojos brillantes de determinación_

Corrió con paso firme de dos saltos escalaba las montañas ya estaba muy cerca de la luna y finalmente la observo tan blanca y pura desde la colina más alta agarro impulso y salto esperando caer sobre la luna lo que no espero ver es que cuando estaba por caer sobre ella entro en ella cerró los ojos pensando que quizás no era digno de estar ahí pero sintió algo que le susurro-_Ábrelos-_entonces antes que los abriera sintió un mar de emociones unas eran cálidas y otras frías pero al parecer la única que pudo distinguir entre todas fue una que le lleno el pecho de emoción se sintió cálido y alegre y fue entonces que él supo del gran amor que ella le profesaba pero sintió un escalofrió al mismo tiempo, ella lo amaba en secreto! Qué extraña coincidencia-pensó mientras abría sus orbes y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto

-E-estoy flotando!-dijo asombrado, finalmente se fijo bien como era el corazón de Rukia todo era demasiado blanco no podía ver nada más que algo flotando acostado entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar la vista y ahí es cuando la vio aunque ella comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos se fijo bien en cómo estaba tenía un kimono totalmente blanco con pequeños bordados violetas/azul y su rostro_-es muy hermosa-pensó _ tenía una calma total se entrecejo se relajo al verla de aquella forma y como si no le afectara que poco a poco fuera desapareciendo se aproximo con un nado de perrito asía ella y le acaricio la mejilla hasta su labio inferior causando un suave suspiro y logrando que sus labios se separen un poco con cuidado iba a reclamar esos delgados pero rosados (como una fresa) labios cuando sintió que todo se volvía muy brillante y antes de que no observara nada mas escucho otro susurro- _Ya es hora de irse, ya sentiste lo que quería mostrarte…..-_

Sin saber cómo ni porque fue cayendo asía un edificio de su mundo interno

-Auch-dijo sobándose la cabeza-Mm qué demonios!-se alarmo al ver que estaba en su mundo interno miro hacia su cielo que estaba completamente despejado y con un sol radiante achico sus ojos para ver el sol si definitivamente el había caído desde el sol asía abajo lo curioso fue que en ningún momento quería salir de ese espacio tan cálido en el que había estado

Y como si fuese un flash su hollow apareció estaba algo herido del pecho y brazos y cargaba a una inconsciente Rukia

-Tsk tienes suerte mi rey-susurro molesto el hollow

-A-a q-ue te refieres?-pregunto shockeado hace unos minutos lo observo en el mundo real intentando acecinarla

-Argg-gruño-no te hagas el idiota!-dijo mirándolo molesto

-Suéltala mejor y después me dices lo que quieras-ordeno frunciendo su entrecejo cuando salió de su shock

-Con gusto-se la tiro, Rukia prácticamente "voló" asía Ichigo mientras que el Hollow caía sentado

-Ella da muy buena batalla-susurro exhausto Hichigo-sin embargo hay algo que la hace débil al igual que tu mi estúpido rey-comento con una sonrisa sádica

-A que te refieres?-dijo Ichigo ya más tranquilo al tener a Rukia en brazos se sentó un poco cansado con ella en su regazo y abrazándola no bajando su guardia

-Off no sabes nada rey de pacotilla-mascullo irritado Shirosaki-Lo que a ambos hace débil son ustedes mismos-le dijo acostándose realmente estaba cansado ella tenía mucha resistencia física ahora que lo pensaba-digo "mi reina" te hace débil, y el "estúpido rey" la hace débil haber como me explico para que un idiota como tu entienda-

-Grrrr-gruño Ichigo fastidiado del nuevo apodo para SU Rukia-Hollow de mierda ya cache el mensaje-murmuro viéndole furibundo-y como que TU reina?-le gruño

-Oi acaso no sabes quién es el primero en todo? YO use la máscara primero, YO use el Getsuga Tensho primero y YO bese esos labios sabrosos antes de que TU los probaras-le dijo con sorna y viéndole con superioridad

-QUE!-grito con muchas venitas en su cien Ichigo

-Oi cálmate mi rey de pacotilla solo fue una broma pero no lo olvides yo aun no renunciare a poseer tu cuerpo para esto-se levanto rápidamente se acerco a Ichigo y Rukia y bajo su rostro a tal punto que el hollow quedara a centímetros de los labios de su reina aunque Ichigo lo mando a volar lejos con un puñetazo

-No te atrevas-le dijo mas molesto que nunca

-Tsk contigo nadie se divierte pero ya te lo advertí no me cansare hasta tenerla retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo OH y claro después conquistar el mundo-dijo con malicia Hichigo Shirosaki mientras se largaba

-Buen trabajo Ichigo-dono-dijo Sode no Shirayuki apareciendo con Zangetsu AUN sujetados de las manos

-Mmm..-

-Ichigo es hora de que ambos se vayan al mundo real..-susurro Zangetsu

-….-

-Adiós nos vemos afuera…-susurraron ambas Zampackutos mientras que Ichigo perdía la visión…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Uhg..-se quejo Ichigo abriendo los ojos cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos estaba con Rukia mejor dicho ella se sujetaba a él con fuerza y el sentía la tibia sangre de la morena bajar por todo su cuerpo enseguida toda la capa de hueso que lo cubría se quebró haciendo que su verdadero cuerpo cayera de rodillas con Rukia en brazos

-M-me a-alegra que regresaras…-susurro ella en su oído su voz sonaba ronca y apagada aparte de sentir su respiración débil y agitada en su hombro, acompañada de temblores en todo su pequeño cuerpo-yo…ya..no..resisto…mas….s-sayonara…I-ichi!-susurro en un último suspiro antes de caer inconsciente

Ichigo la observo horrorizado ella soporto tanto dolor físico y aguardo hasta que el "despertara" tenía muchas heridas y todas eran muy GRAVES grito de frustración y dolor al aire

-NOOOO!-

Yoruichi y Kisuke aparecieron ellos realmente no se esperaban esa escena no pensaron que se saldría de sus manos todo

-YORUICHI-SAN PORFAVOR AYUDALA!-grito Ichigo llorando ella rápidamente se acerco la tomo en brazos y salió a la ya recuperada Tienda

Todo se obscureció para Ichigo comenzó a ver borroso y miro su pecho el también estaba muy herido y sin más su ultimo pensamiento fue-Rukia…..-

Los siguientes minutos fueron interminables Yoruichi llamo a Unohana junto con Tessai para curar a Rukia ya que tenía demasiadas heridas y Kisuke llamo a Orihime y a hanataro para curarlo ya que eran menores comparadas con las de ella

-Mmmm….-Ichigo gimió abriendo sus ojos lentamente y como todo lo bueno dura poco todo lo que paso hace unas "horas" paso por la mente de Ichigo

-RUKIA!-grito asustado como pudo se levanto y busco en varias habitaciones y no la encontró temiendo lo peor se fue hasta el último cuarto del Almacén entonces ahí fue cuando la vio totalmente vendada hasta el cuello hasta los pies tenía una mala pinta estaba sudando, tenía unas mantas mojadas en la frente, tenía un tono carmesí en las mejillas y de vez en cuando gemía de dolor él se intento aproximar pero cayó de rodillas de la impotencia lo que él no se fijo es que Yoruichi estaba cambiándole los paños a Rukia

-Ichigo deberías ir a descansar aun estas muy lastimado-le indico la mujer de piel morena

-C-como esta?-pregunto con la cabeza gacha

-Mmm….esta por el momento bien solo un poco de fiebre y una que dos heridas aun están abiertas-le dijo intentando quitarle importancia aunque sabía que no podía engañarlo Rukia estaba al borde de la muerte un solo movimiento en falso de parte de ella y hasta ahí llego su buena vida(N/A: Recuerden Rukia tiene DOS heridas mortales la del pecho y la del vientre jijiji)

-Podrías dejarme solo con ella-pregunto inseguro que tal si su hollow lo intentaba poseer de nuevo

-Claro pero antes cámbiate las vendas aquí hay unas después traeré las de Rukia-chan-dijo saliéndose del cuarto

Tal y como ella le dijo el primero cambio sus vendas y observo a Rukia apesadumbrado su estado era deplorable

-Cuento tiempo estarás así mi enana?-pregunto como si pudiese contestarle

Ella como por arte de magia entreabrió sus ojos y lo miro para después cerrarlos y abrirlos solo para gastar un grito de dolor

Yoruichi entro rápidamente y coloco una mano en el abdomen de la chica y una en sus piernas ´para que no se moviera

-S-suéltame!-grito como si tuviera una pesadilla

-TE MUEVES UNA SOLA VEZ Y MUERES RUKIA-CHAN!-le grito la morena a la pelinegra olvidando que Ichigo la miro totalmente asustado

Ella dejo de moverse y se intento calmar ya después cerro sus ojos se sentía demasiado débil el cuerpo le dolía

-M-me duele todo-murmuro adolorida

-Ufff…-suspiro quitándosele de encima, observo como ella intento levantarse para sentarse pero ella la recostó de nuevo-Ya te lo dije un solo movimiento y mueres así que te recomiendo que te mantengas quieta, oh y porfavor no te esfuerces en nada te diría que seas una holgazana como Kisuke entendiste?-le pregunto Yoruichi

-Hai….- susurro entrando en la inconsciencia total

En eso Ichigo se aproxima a Rukia viendo esto Yoruichi se fue sin aviso

-Eh? Kisuke cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente ella?-pregunto preocupada Yoruichi

-Mmmm….haber sus heridas son muchas y ella esta muy débil físicamente lo lamento Yoruichi-san no soy doctor pero creo que después de todo lo que soporto ella…..a caído en…coma….-susurro débilmente sabia que para todos era vital la presencia de la pequeña shinigami pero más para aquel muchacho peli naranja

-Díselo tu-pidió ella con ojos llorosos

-Hai Yoruichi-san-susurro abatido el tendedero al ver en semejante estado a su _nakama_

** Quiero ser tu héroe… **

**-**R-rukia?-susurro para obtener una respuesta que obviamente no tendría -h-hey por favor no juegues enana-

-Ella no despertara Kurosaki-san-musito Urahara débilmente-Al menos no durante un tiempo-

-Q-que quieres decir Urahara-san?-dijo Ichigo con la voz temblorosa

-Ella…..ella ha caído en una especie de coma….-

**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
>a erizar de frío tu piel<br>a quemar que se yo tu boca  
>y morirme allí después<br>**

**-**N-no puede ser verdad ella hace unos segundos estaba despierta!-grito sestado y negándose a creer que su compañera allá caído en esa oscuridad

-Créelo Kurosaki-san, sé que es muy difícil para ti de hecho lo es para todos los que sabemos de esto…..-

-Vete Urahara-san-rogo Ichigo al ver en semejante estado al pobre peli naranjo no tuvo mucha opción más que salir de la habitación para consolar a su _nakama_ Yoruichi

-Rukia por favor despierta-susurro viéndola llorando-despierta…-dijo agachándose hasta la altura de su rostro para quitar unos mechones húmedos de su hermosa cara

**Y si entonces  
>temblaras por mí<br>y lloraras al verme sufrir  
>ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar<br>como yo la doy por tú **

**-**Despierta…..hazlo por mí…..-murmuro a escasos centímetros de sus labios entrecerrados sintiendo su cálido aliento

Y así choco sus labios con los de ella suavemente comenzó a besarla sintiendo esos suaves labios sabor a fresa, se separo por falta de aire y observo que el rostro de ella se relajo a tal contacto de él, eso ISO que a él le sacara una pequeñísima sonrisa pero almenas su dolor se aliviano un poco

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**  
><strong>Si pudiera ser tu Dios<strong>  
><strong>que salvarte a tú mil veces<strong>  
><strong>puede ser mi salvación<strong>

Escucho unos suaves susurros en su oído al parecer su enana siempre estaría con él a pesar de estar encerrada en esa celda de inconsciencia y soledad

-_Si quieres que despierte tienes que cuidarme y si quieres cuidarme necesito que me quieras…-_

_-Enana Idiota yo no te quiero…..tu sabes lo que siento por ti aquí-_Pensó mientras tomaba la muñeca blanca como la nieve de ella y la llevaba a su pecho

**Si supieras  
>la locura que llevo<br>que me hiere  
>y me mata por dentro<br>y qué más da  
>mira que<strong>

**al final**

Entonces el peli naranja se queda un momento en silencio para pensar cómo hacer que su enana regrese con él, en su momento de silencio con los suaves y acompasados suspiros de ella se le ocurre hacer lo que desde un principio tenía que haber hecho**  
>lo que importa es que te quiero <strong>

Decirle lo importante que era para él, lo demasiado que la quería, su ilusión de estar con ella pero en eso siempre tiene que haber un idiota que no sabe contar y ese era Ogichi su tonto hollow intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo cosa que él no permitiría…

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**  
><strong>Si pudiera ser tu Dios<strong>  
><strong>que salvarte a tú mil veces<strong>  
><strong>puede ser mi salvación<strong>

**Ahaa...**

**Déjame tocarte  
>quiero acariciarte<br>una vez más  
>mira que al final<br>lo que importa es que te quiero  
><strong>

De nuevo el se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios a la morena antes de levantarse con cuidado arroparla y Salir de la habitación dispuesto a atenderla las 24 hrs

Y después de eso tener un entrenamiento intensivo para hacer que su hollow se someta a él y no tenga que herir a Rukia de nuevo

Al menos el NUNCA más se lo permitiría

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
>Si pudiera ser tu Dios<br>que salvarte a tú mil veces  
>puede ser mi salvación<br>Quiero ser tu héroe…..**

Y así Ichigo comenzó a cuidarla a atenderla y claro de vez en cuando le robaba sus labios por unos largos e interminables momentos para" ellos" (Ichi egoísta) también entrenaba y le preocupaba mucho su hollow se había fortalecido mas (= que Ichi) y no quería que ella saliese lastimada de nuevo, pasaban semanas el tomo la decisión que la llevaría a su casa y así fue se la llevo a su cuarto le explico a su padre lo que había pasado y él lo comprendió (recuerden que Isshin es Shinigami .) y le dio algunas indicaciones

Finalmente un día el Ojimiel perdió la esperanza de que ella despertara ya que según lo que le dijo su padre las heridas de ellas estaban completamente curadas exceptuando la del pecho y vientre ya que habían tocado un punto muy débil de ella pero ya estaban cerradas ya no eran profundas pero tenía que tener cuidado si no quería que sangrara de nuevo

-Enana…..-susurro el ojimiel viendo a una relajada Rukia acostada en su cama a comparación de unas semanas que se removía inquieta y gemía de un dolor horrible cuando le aplicaba el alcohol al principio se avergonzaba mucho al cambiarle las vendas, a veces hasta le sangraba la nariz por contemplarla tan descaradamente pero a medida paso el tiempo solo se sonrojaba(hasta la actualidad)

-….Mmmm…ah….-comenzó a moverse lentamente aun le dolía el cuerpo aparte de sentir que la aplastaban con un gran peso el Shinigami Sustituto no se había fijado ya que su rostro reposaba en el cuello de la pequeña shinigami y estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y aspirando el aroma de cerezos que desprendía ella

-…..Ahg…-comenzaba a molestarle el peso se sentía muy aplastada y le costaba respirar-..Grrrrr…..-gruño ya no estaba aguantando mucho y comenzaba a ponerse morada-…..Uhg…Ichi…Porfavor…..-rogo ya que no podía ver nada más que caballos naranjas

Ichigo tenía los ojos cerrados y leves rastros de lagrimas cuando escucho su débil voz rápidamente se levanto para verla a los ojos estaba amaneciendo y el no había dormido nada bueno mejor dicho el se había dormido sobre ella llorando de frustración al ver que no despertaba

-…..Uff….Gracias a Dios y te quitaste fresita-kun….-susurro ella respirando agitadamente

-R-rukia….-murmuro sin poder creérselo ella lo miraba débilmente tenía los ojos entrecerrados después de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio él se inclino hasta su rostro y estampo sus labios con los de ella haciendo que esta se quedara en shock el comenzó a succionar su labio inferior al ver que temblaba de pura inocencia y tal y como lo pensó era la primera vez que la besaban (estando ella consiente yd) con cuidado pidió permiso para meter su lengua en su cavidad y así comenzar a explorarla ella quien no se había movido e intentaba corresponderle el beso a Ichigo torpemente, movía su lengua con la de el haciendo una suave danza, un suave y tierno beso lleno de sentimientos…se separaron por falta de aire él no se alejo mucho apenas unos centímetros todavía rozando sus labios

-…..-ambos no decían nada ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el la observaba ambos con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-Pensé que no despertarías….-susurro el

-Yo pensé que no regresaría es horrible estar en una obscuridad completa-susurro ella con los ojos aun cerrados-Ummm Ichigo quien fue el que estuvo vendando mi cuerpo es que me siento como si estuviese desnuda desde mi cintura para arriba..- en eso Ichigo rio nerviosamente y le dijo-Es que…..solamente traes las vendas encima …-QUE!-pensó ella alarmada

-Oh ahora que recuerdo tu me dijiste algo muy vergonzoso…-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro ahora iluminado

-Umm….oh jejejeje-lo recordó se maldijo internamente por haber dicho eso estaba desesperada! Compréndanla! No pudo omitir una risa nerviosa

-Quiero decirte que lo mismo es para ti enana yo siento lo mismo- =D

Ella no sabía si llorar de la felicidad o darle otro beso en los labios pero de repente sintió que él se quito de encima y se alejo ella con cuidado se levanto hasta quedar sentada y observo a Ichigo tomándose la cara en ambas manos

-Ichigo estas bien?-pregunto preocupada al verlo así

-Aléjate….-pidió el

-No, no me iré dime qué demonios te pasa?-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama sintió como sus pies tocaron el frio suelo haciendo que temblara levemente

-Rukia necesito que te alejes!-le grito de la nada sosteniéndola de los hombros

Ella quito sus manos de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos uno lo tenía negro con la iris amarilla como los de su hollow y el otro se comenzaba a hacer así de la hendidura de sus labios comenzó a formársele la mascara

-Ichigo mírame..-el no le hacía caso y desviaba la mirada-MIRAME! Uhg..-le grito después de haber sentido una punzada en su pecho

-No mírate tu yo te hice eso no tengo derecho ni de tocarte, no merezco ni que me mires….-mascullo él con odio asía si mismo

-Maldición, Mírame!-le rogo tenía los ojos llorosos él se quedo quieto y retiro sus manos de ella intentaba huir de su toque porque sentía que le quemaba el no merecía nada de ella porque él era un maldito monstruo-No dejes que yo te toque….-le rogo él a ella

Ella en un arranque de desesperación tomo sus muñecas una la puso en su herida vendada de el pecho y la otra en su vientre y comenzó a moverla intentando acariciarse así misma solo que con las manos de el

-Uhg…-gimió cuando sintió la herida de su pecho sangrar al ver los ojos de un hollow en Ichigo supo que había metido un dedo en su herida

-Te lo dije no dejes que te siga tocando para Rukia para…-

-N-no-fue su seca respuesta observo los ojos de ella mirándole con determinación el comenzó a calmarse y su mascara (que iba por la mitad) se quebró y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad

-Ya ves….. te dije que yo te ayudaría…-le susurro al oído cuando él la abrazo

-Si pero tengo que cambiarte ese vendaje enana así que quédate quieta oh! Pero antes quiero marcar como mío esto-le dijo maliciosamente besando apasionadamente sus labios-Oh y feliz cumpleaños atrasado por un dia enana por ahí tengo tu conejito en el armario-le susurro

Pero ella como buena amante de Chappy salió disparada abrió el armario y ahí encontró un pequeño conejito blanco comiendo zanahoria

-Oi Ichi mi Chappy te esta devorando-le dijo burlona dándole una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura aunque claro un poco burlesca

Lo que se pudo ver después de varias semanas que paso eso es que ambos eran más unidos y los dos dependían del otro simplemente vivieron un amor inmenso claro hasta que Ichigo le dijo a Byakuya que se casaría con su pequeña hermana…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno me esforze mucho en este one-shot espero que les haya gustado lamento no actualizar mis otros fics pero este lo hice en compenzasion de los otros ya que tardare aun mas en actualizar mis mas sinceras disculpas a quienes leen mis historias =**

**Review? Si? Es mi primer one-shot!**

**Kuchikii-san**


End file.
